Due to the development of three-dimensional printing (3D printing), there is a new revolution in the industries since products can directly be printed out using digital files of models.
There are a lot of 3D printing technologies in the market. Taking as an example the 3DP technology carrying out printing in a layer-by-layer manner, a printer typically generates dust when powder is arranged or scraped. Since a nozzle of the printer may have remained adhesive, spilled or escaped powder easily adheres to the nozzle, making the nozzle dirtier than before. The nozzle will be damaged if more and more spilled or escaped powder adheres to the nozzle. Therefore, it is necessary to add a cleaning module for cleaning.
However, although a conventional cleaning module for the 3D printer can clean the dirty nozzle, it has some defects as follows. When cleaning the nozzle, a printing operation of the nozzle has to stop, and the nozzle has to stay in a particular position in order to be cleaned by the cleaning module. This takes up the printing time and wastes time, no matter how fast the cleaning module can clean the nozzle.
Accordingly, the target of the inventor is to improve the above-mentioned defects, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.